Computational biology involves theory and techniques from fields as diverse as mathematics, computer science, genetics, biological chemistry, neuroscience, imaging physics and applied clinical sciences. In order to solve computational biology problems, researchers need both theoretical and applied training in a broad variety of disciplines. The Education & Training Core of our proposed program is designed to provide broad training in the theory, tools and techniques researchers need to address computational biology programs. It will take advantage of existing graduate training programs at UCLA to train a new generation of computational biology researchers. It also will build an infrastructure and environment conducive to interdisciplinary research that crosses different academic units and cultures. It will take an integrated, team-oriented, approach that emphasizes interaction between leading international researchers and professors, junior faculty, post-doctoral scholars and students. It will create an open and rich research atmosphere for the students and junior faculty that will help focus their energy on the exciting research possibilities as presented in our research program. The activities will include 1) the linking of funded training programs and graduate degree granting programs, and creating specialized tracks within existing graduate training programs; 2) fellowships for graduate student and postdoctoral training and for visiting professors; 3) focused seminars, workshops and research retreats; 4) software documentation, educational papers, books, and web-based tutorials and other electronic media. Our goal is to provide a comprehensive arsenal of materials to train investigators both on the theory and philosophy of computational biology, as well as the specific applications of software developed as part of our program. We will provide a full set of training opportunities, depending upon the needs and interests of colleagues and trainees in mathematics, computer science, genetics, biology, neuroscience and related disciplines. These will be realized in the form of courses, seminars, workshops, fellowships for graduate students, visitors, summer graduate school, one-day retreats, and outreach to high school students. Our team has a long history in such education and training efforts. We will continue with these efforts and develop them more fully and comprehensively, remaining responsive to our constituency as well as incorporating the new advances to be developed as described in our research plan. We will continue with the development of new courses and workshops and will improve the existing ones. We will augment our local presentation, training sessions and course opportunities for trainees and coordinate the opportunities already funded as part of several NIH and NSF Training Programs and unique centers such as the Institute for Pure and Applied Mathematics.